<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, it's killing me you're taking over by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879806">oh, it's killing me you're taking over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lagoon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Kidnapping, Maids, Master/Servant, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia has been obsessed with Revy ever since they met. And he simply has to make her his, one way or another. The boy could always use another maid, and he has his ways of making that happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Lovelace/Rebecca "Revy" Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, it's killing me you're taking over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something about this isn’t right. Revy wakes up, slowly, her mind foggy and clouded. It’s not like the usual hangover, she can already tell that much. Her head is pounding, and it’s hard for her to think clearly. She’s used to hangovers, of course, that’s just standard fare for her. She can tell this is different, and as she tries to reach up, to touch a hand to her pounding temple, she finds that she can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell…?” she mutters, struggling against the ropes that hold her tight. She opens her eyes, the light of the room flooding into her, causing the pounding in her head to get that much worse. She winces, but glances down to find her arms bound to a sturdy chair. Her legs are bound as well, a quick test proves. “The fuck is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around, and it doesn’t take her long to notice the two figures seated across from her. That damn maid, and the kid she serves, both sitting there staring at her. The kid looks so damn smug about it all, and she hates that look. Revy can’t stand when people look at her like that, especially when she can’t do a thing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you must be confused,” the boy says, and Revy laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confused? Like hell, I know this is about revenge,” Revy says. They must still be mad about all that happened before, and she can’t exactly blame them. But, to her surprise, the boy shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, actually,” he says, polite and calm, even if that calmness does possess that arrogant air beneath it. Revy can hardly remember the kids name, something with a G, but he’s annoying the hell out of her already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Then what the fuck is it?” Revy says, and the maid chimes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, mind your tone when speaking to the young master directly,” Roberta says, and Revy shoots her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Revy says, earning an eye roll from Roberta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, let her speak. She won’t be able to be so forward for long, either way,” Garcia says, and Revy has to wonder what that’s supposed to mean. Are they planning on killing her, or something? Doesn’t really seem like that would be anything but revenge, but for the moment, Revy decides to hear him out. “I couldn’t get my mind off of you, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?” she asks, glaring at the kid. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Revy,” Garcia says, smiling at her. “I couldn’t simply let a beauty like you walk away, when I could have you all for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Revy asks, struggling against her bonds once more. She wants to punch this kid in his stupid smug face, even if that would mean a battle with Roberta she would be sure to lose in this situation. All this talk of making her his, it really pisses her off. Revy isn’t about to let anyone lay claim to her, not like that, and definitely not some spoiled rich kid like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you one of my maids,” he adds, and Revy glances at Roberta, then back at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell,” she spits, but he continues smiling, not at all put off by her determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an offer, you know. It’s going to happen, so there’s really no point in resisting,” Garcia says, snapping his fingers. Roberta lifts a case that is on its side beside her chair. She places it in her lap, opening it, moving slowly but confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just force someone to do that,” Revy says, “Doesn’t matter how rich you are, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised. This drug that Roberta is preparing can do exactly that. Once it is in your system, your mind will be pliable, open to all sorts of suggestions you’d usually never dream of accepting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell!?” Revy says, squirming in her bonds. Against her better judgement, there’s fear in her eyes. She knows she shouldn’t show fear, not in a situation like this, but she can’t help it. Is this kid for real? Can this drug really do something like that? She really doesn’t want to find out, really doesn’t want anyone having this kind of power over her. If this is for real, she could be in deep shit. “It isn’t going to play out like that, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Garcia says, “Do you really think I’d go through all of this if I didn’t have absolute confidence in the product, Revy? I’m not stupid enough to make an enemy of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you sure as fuck have!” Revy exclaims. She wishes she could break through these ropes, or even snap the arms off the chair, but it seems they thought of everything when they secured her. Gauging her strength well, tying her up to a chair sturdy enough to hold her… there really doesn’t seem to be any way out of this. She groans, doing her best to escape, but finding it impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching you struggle is amusing,” Garcia says, “but it’s getting boring already. You really should just accept your fate, even if you were to break free, the sedatives are still in your system. Do you really think you can handle Roberta in your current state?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, of course I could!” Revy lies. She knows she’s fucked, but she doesn’t want to let this kid know that. She can’t just give in, she can fight this, can fight them. As Roberta puts the finishing touches on the syringe, locking the needle in place with a twist, she rises. Each step brings her closer to Revy, and brings the drug within that syringe one step closer to being within Revy’s bloodstream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as she might, even with the pressure she’s under, adrenaline coursing through her, Revy can’t break free of her bindings. She knows this is bad, knows she’s not going to be able to get away, but can’t stop. To top it all off, Garcia simply watches her. That smug grin on his face, watching as Roberta stands beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Garcia orders, nodding to his maid. She obeys him, now that she has his approval, reaching down. She presses the needle in against Revy’s skin, while Revy struggles to get away from her. If she moves enough, maybe they’ll waste the drug. Maybe Roberta will mess up and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the maid grips her arm. Her hand is like a vice, holding her arm steady enough to force the needle inside. There’s a pinch, and a slow burning as the drug is injected into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Revy cries out, her hands clenching and releasing. “You think I can’t fight this shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revy plans to do her best. Just because they claim this drug works, doesn’t mean it does. And it doesn’t mean it will work on her. The shit she’s had in her system? Who knows? She just has to stay angry, to fight it as hard as she can, but it’s not long at all before she begins to feel it kicking in. Perhaps only half a minute, and the injection site goes numb. It spreads, rushing through her veins, more and more of her body seeming to go numb as her body processes the drug. She stays angry, thinking of all the ways she’s going to get revenge. She thinks of how good it would feel to stomp this kid’s face in, or even to shoot him up with his own fucky drug. She hates this, hates them, and her efforts to break free are only ramped up. But Garcia rises, He rises, and approaches her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revy, there’s no sense in fighting,” he speaks so calmly, so confidently, and she glares up at him. She can feel things changing already, but she’s not going to give in, she has to stay strong! Damn it, she can’t just give in! He grabs her face, forcing her to look at him, to look him in the eyes. The boy squeezes her cheeks, gazing down at her, so smug, so arrogant. “Even Roberta couldn’t resist this drug, what chance do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, kid, this isn’t…” Revy starts, but her words won’t come out right. They’re slurred, and her movements are slowing. She tries to keep struggling, tries to fight against the drug, but it is overpowering her. He leans in, pressing his lips to hers, and she can’t even force her mouth shut. He pushes his tongue into her, kissing her, a long and deep kiss, working to cement his victory over Revy Two Hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls back, there’s a trail of spit between their mouths, a testament to how far gone Revy is already. She drools a bit, as she can’t seem to close her mouth. Her eyes still hold a bit of fire, even as her mind begins to warp. Why did that kiss feel good? Why can’t she form words, why can’t she tell this freak to fuck off and leave her alone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her struggle is nothing like it was before. She tries, putting her all into it, but she hardly moves. Garcia chuckles, reaching down to yank her top up. With her breasts exposed, he begins to fondle her, toying with her body. He already sees her as a trophy, as his new play thing, and Revy can hardly even muster up the strength to be mad about. She tries her best to hurl slurred insults at him, but the words don’t come out right. He simply continues touching her, teasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand, he gropes her, while the other focuses on working one of her nipples to hardness. He rolls his fingers over it, pinching her, and Revy can’t suppress a lewd moan as he toys with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Doesn’t that feel good? You’re going to be so much happier as my maid, Revy,” the boy assures her. She isn’t. She knows she won’t, but why does this feel so good? So much better than anything she’s felt before, and she knows it’s the drug, she knows, but her mind just won’t work. She can’t even protest, as he leans in so close, pressing his lips to her nipple. He teases her with his fingers, and with his mouth, licking her. Revy has him so close, she wishes she could do something, but she’s too far gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most she can is glare at him as he toys with her, having his way with her body. He’s wrong, and there’s no way she would ever enjoy this. Some kid like this? Able to make her enjoy anything? There’s no fucking way, drugs or not. She’s stronger than that, and he’s not going to break her so easily. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Revy wishes she could say even one of these words, she wishes she could tell this damn brat off. He’s not even watching as she glares at him, continuing to toy with her nipples. Her body is reacting, much as she is loathe to admit it. This is hell, Revy feels so helpless. This damn kid has so much power over her, and slowly, she’s starting to feel her mind slip even further. This drug is some intense stuff, and she can hardly keep up as the kid continues toying with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it doesn’t do much to dull what she feels. His fingers on her skin, his lips on her nipple, his tongue rolling over her… she can feel it all in perfect clarity, and she hates it. Hates how good it feels, hates how much her body is enjoying this treatment even as her mind is screaming for it to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only a matter of time before it’s all too much for her. Just before she loses consciousness, she feels her body tensing up. The boy’s touch is enough to push her over the edge, to make her come, and that’s the final nail in the coffin for Revy. As her struggling mind does its best to resist the drug that is warping it, the climax that crashes over her proves too much. She goes limp, slumping forward in the chair as she loses consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t stop Garcia from having his fun, however. Roberta watches as her young master toys with his new prize, waiting for his next order diligently. He unties Revy, knowing there’s no more chance she will resist him. He yanks her down from the chair, spreading her out on the cold floor of the room she’s imprisoned within. Now that the drug has been in her system, Garcia knows there’s no chance of her recovering. He has her right where he wants her, and wants to truly appreciate the prize of prizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revy’s body is stunning. She’s lived a hard life, of course, that much is obvious. But the way it has sculpted her, toned her? It is sublime, and the boy simply can’t help himself. He toys with her breasts for a while longer, appreciating them fully. But, he doesn’t neglect any part of her. He traces his fingers along her toned stomach, leaning in to lick her body, to taste the sweat of her struggle, admiring the way she tried her hardest to fight against the drug even to the last second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harder she struggled the more he admired her, and now, he wants to worship the body that managed to fight so hard against this. He wants to appreciate her, and explore his new prize. She may be out, but the steady rise and fall of her chest is enticing. He leans in, kissing her as she is out, forcing his tongue inside of her mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For hours, he toys with her body, exploring her and touching her, so very pleased to have a new prize to play with. Revy will be an excellent maid, perhaps his favorite. Garcia already can’t seem to get enough of her, and all it would take is one thought of how hard she struggled to remind him how low he’s brought her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberta’s vigil, watching so calmly and diligently while her master has his fun, serves as a splendid example of how Revy will be after this treatment. Soon, she’ll be just as obedient as Roberta, the perfect maid for Garcia to play with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia wakes, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sighs, happily. He was having such a pleasant dream, and it’s almost a shame to be awake. Of course, now, his reality is far better than any dream. As if to remind himself of that fact, he reaches over to his bedside table, lifting the bell that rests there. A quick ring, and he places it back on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering the lovely dream he was having, he can’t think of anyone better than his newest maid to share in his recollection of it with him. Revy was a prominent figure in the dream, so he simply has to tell her all about it. So far, she has assimilated into this new life perfectly, and he couldn’t be more proud of his efforts to break her and mold her into something else.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Within a minute, his door opens, and Revy enters his room. She smiles at her master, and gone is every sign of resistance. Even her foul mouth was taken from her, replaced by subservience and duty. She crosses to his bed, performing a quick curtsy, and Garcia is reminded just how incredible the drug is at dominating a person’s mind. Revy is perfect now, his perfect little maid, and seeing her curtsy for him never fails to amuse the boy. Now that she is dressed in the same dress as Roberta, her place among his maids is secured. He couldn’t be happier, having her all to himself whenever he wants her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, master,” Revy greets him, a soft smile playing out over her lips. “What is it that you require?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revy, I was simply having the most pleasant dream, and I had to tell you all about it,” Garcia says, and Revy’s smile deepens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, master, I’d be happy to hear it,” she says, and he can’t help but smile back at her. These past few weeks have been like heaven, with Revy fitting into his life perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of us were on the beach, and we were having such a lovely picnic,” Garcia explains. ‘You had prepared lunch for the two of us, and we carried it out onto the sand. We spread out a blanket, and set up an umbrella, laying together as we enjoyed the food you prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does sound wonderful, master,” Revy says, nodding along as he fills her in on the details. “Hopefully the two of us will have some time to make that dream a reality, in the near future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so!” Garcia says, “Especially with the bikini you were wearing. It was so revealing, and at the point of the dream where I had awoken, well, you were about to take it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Revy asks, smiling. “Well, it sounds like it was only going to get better, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s such a shame I had to wake up. A real shame, and it left me with quite the problem,” Garcia says, pulling the sheets that cover him down. “You see? I am aching for you, Revy, and need you to help me out with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always delightful to see the way her eyes light up, as she takes in the sight of his cock. Before, he knows Revy would have hurled insults at him, telling him to fuck off, or even outright attacking him. Now, she has learned her place, looking at his cock with the proper respect. The drug works such wonders, and Garcia loves seeing Revy now, her mind warped into loving whatever he does to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d be happy to help you, master,” Revy says, already kneeling beside him. She leans in, pressing her lips to the tip of his cock, working her tongue around him. She teases him, her technique already impeccable. He can never get over what this drug does, how easily it shapes minds, and he loves every second of it. As she teases him, he sighs happily, reaching out to pat the top of her head. That doesn’t last long, however. He doesn’t want to simply pet her head, not when he has a stunning prize such as Revy all over him. He reaches down further, as she is bent over, leaning over the bed, and he yanks her skirt up, revealing her body. Of course, she goes without panties, not needing them here. He grabs hold of her ass, groping her and squeezing her, as she parts her lips, taking more of his cock into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s already gotten so good at sucking his dick, putting every bit of herself into showing him just how much she appreciates her new life. She practically worships his young cock, bobbing up and down his length, glancing at him often for his approval. Every move she makes is incredible, and he sighs happily as he loses himself to her efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sucks him off, he continues touching her. He moves on from her ass, slipping his hand between her legs, gently rubbing her cunt. She is already wet, and he is happy to see that she enjoys sucking him off this much. Revy really is so much better now, now that he’s broken her and made her his. With her incredible body, he can’t ever get enough of her, and she spends most of her time in his bedroom at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, just like that, Revy,” he encourages her, and her eyes seem to brighten a bit at the praise. She carries on, working her way further, taking his cock completely. It’s such a nice change from before. He can remember the way she struggled, glaring at him as he touched her, even as the drug was beginning to take its toll on her. Now, that she is broken and fully his, she gives his cock the attention it deserves. He loves every second of it, loves seeing how much she enjoys his body, and he slowly works his finger inside of her. As she sucks him off, he fingers her, listening to the way she whimpers and moans beneath his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves seeing her like this, loves knowing that he brought her to this point. Revy is all his now, and he is going to take advantage of that every second that he can. All of his fantasy leading up to this, the countless nights he was kept awake thinking of her sexy body, of her beautiful face… he remembered just how strong Revy was, how fierce she was, and he wanted that all for himself. How could he rest, knowing such a woman was out and about, instead of his?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia Lovelace does not like missing out on something he wants, and that is why he had to have her kidnapped. He couldn’t rest until she was his, and already, his life is so much better with Revy in it. As he fingers her cunt, feeling her grow wetter by the second for him, she whimpers and moans on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every sound she makes is muffled by him, but the vibrations that her noises send coursing through him only add to his pleasure. He knows she will go at this for as long as he allows it, not just willing to serve him, but eager too. It is such a wonderful change, anyone seeing Revy now would never guess how difficult she was to deal with before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would never believe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Revy Two Hands, even with her face, her distinctive tattoo… how could she have been reduced to this state, anyway? It would seem impossible, especially to anyone who had dealt with her in the past. That is precisely what thrills Garcia so much. His victory over her is complete, and decisive. It is not just that he has another lovely maid to serve him and service him, it is that that maid is Revy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something magical to the payoff, after so much fantasy, after such a long time spent waiting and planning, to finally have her in his grasp. In his bed, in fact. Nothing could be better than hearing her whimper and moan for him as he pushes her closer and closer to an orgasm. Her sensitivity is still far higher than average, and despite how incredible her mouth feels, he knows he can outlast her. It doesn’t take much, given how pathetic she is for him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he fingers her, her eyes remain locked on his. She is eager to please him, knowing that so long as she does a good job he will continue touching her. She loves her young master, and is completely devoted to him. Everything she does now is for his comfort, or his pleasure. When he praises her, or touches her, it is better than anything she ever could have imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revy’s mind has been twisted so much she hardly remembers her life before. Why should she, when the pleasure she knows now far outweigh anything she felt before? She has been broken and reformed, and her new life is far more pleasant. One of the only things she can remember is her young master telling her how happy she would be in this new life, and he was perfectly correct. What could be better than this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives herself over to him, completely focused on sucking his cock while he fingers her. Her body is finally pushed past its limit, and she cries out, her voice muffled by his cock. As she does, he bucks his hips up into her mouth, fucking her mouth for a moment, pushing himself over the edge as well. He comes in her mouth, and Revy doesn’t pull back until he is spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits up, beside his bed, letting him watch as she swallows his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Revy, but that dream was simply so intense,” Garcia says, “I believe it will take a lot more than that to satisfy me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, master,” Revy says. Internally, she’s thrilled. She’s happy she can do more to serve him, excited to see what it is he has in mind. She rises to her feet, eager for whatever order is going to come her way. He loves to see her like this, completely subservient and totally his. It’s wonderful, and for just a moment, he savors that look. When Revy is waiting for his orders, eager to please, he simply can’t get enough of that look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and remove your uniform,” he orders, “You won’t be needing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revy does as he commands, working the uniform off slowly, seductively. It wasn’t included in his orders, but Garcia isn’t about to complain over an added show. It demonstrates the depths she’s sunk to, and her desire to please. She is not only his, she is so far gone that she will go above and beyond to please him even when she is not directly ordered to. Garcia couldn’t be happier with how she turned out, and it’s no wonder she is quickly rocketing her way to the position of his favorite maid. Knowing how she was before, and seeing her now? It only makes her that much more appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The complicated uniform takes some time to remove, but Revy does her best to make it appealing. Every bit of skin she shows is enough to make Garcia gawk, as he doesn’t believe he’ll ever truly grow used to her perfect body. By the time she is naked, he is hard once more, and ready for more. Revy is fully aware of how badly he wants her, and she wants to do everything in her power to please him. Now that she is fully stripped down, she waits for her next order, standing with that perfect body on display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, as ever,” Garcia comments, and Revy nods her head, accepting the compliment. He simply gazes at her for a moment, taking her in, reveling in his victory. “Alright, come into bed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, master,” Revy answers, climbing into bed with him. “What position would you like me to get into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, how about on all fours for now? I’ll take you from behind like the slut you are,” Garcia says, and Revy nods along, working her way down onto her hands and knees. She faces away from him, presenting her ass to him. As an added bonus, she wiggles her hips a bit, working her ass from side to side enticingly. She wants to make Garcia happy, to make herself irresistible to her master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes up position behind her, lining his cock up with her soaked cunt. Each and every time he presses against her, preparing for that first penetration, he loves the way she trembles. She is always so excited, so eager, and so perfectly wet. He has her right where he wants her, where he will always want her, and the boy grabs hold of her shapely hips, pulling himself into her with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, master!” Revy cries out, as his cock fills her. “Your cock feels amazing, as always!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” Garcia says, as he begins to fall into rhythm. She is still so tight, and such a perfect body is exactly what he deserves. He wishes he could spend every waking moment fucking her, truth be told. He worked so hard to get her like this, to make her his perfectly submissive maid, and it’s a shame he can’t do this at all times. Even if he could be inside of her perfect body at all times, he is sure he would never get bored with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, fuck me harder,” Revy asks, her voice quivering from her lust, her arousal. Usually, the maids know better than to request anything from Garcia, but when she is in bed with him, he allows a few exceptions. When it comes to how hard he fucks her, he doesn’t mind Revy asking for more. In fact, he loves it. He loves seeing the woman who was once so strong, so fierce and strong willed, begging him to fuck her harder. She may be his servant, but he will still indulge her in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Revy, I know just how you like it,” Garcia says, tightening his grip. He begins to thrust into her that much faster, that much harder, giving her exactly what she wants. In no time, she is crying out for him, her voice ringing out in his bedroom as she revels in the feeling of his cock inside of her. She loves this. How could she have ever lived life without this intoxicating bliss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take her long to come. Garcia loves how easy it is, how pathetically sensitive she is for him. His cock drives her mad, each and every time, and she is hopelessly addicted to him. She is eager to please, not only for his sake, but for her own. The better she makes Garcia feel, the better she feels, and Revy can never get enough. Pleasing her master is the very highlight of her days now, and she puts her all into that goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it be through serving him or through fucking him, Garcia’s pleasure is always first and foremost in her twisted mind. If Revy could see herself now, what would she say? He remembers the insults she hurled at him, how confident she was that she could resist him. It’s enough to make him laugh now, and he would, if he weren’t far too busy with more important things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to think back on that day, on the way she looked at him with such hatred, such fire. On the way her voice dripped with venom, her desire to kill him plain from her tone and her expression. He can’t help thinking of her back then, comparing her to now, and now, he wishes to look upon the faces she makes for him now. He pulls back, leaving her to whimper in shock, missing the feeling of his cock filling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back, Revy,” he orders, and she hurriedly obeys, working herself into position. She’s so obedient, looking up at him as she spreads those lovely legs for him. He is upon her in an instant, holding himself steady with one hand as he thrusts into her once more. He falls into rhythm once more, pounding her even harder than he was before. With his free hand, he reaches up, groping her breast. He watches her face, the way she looks up at him with such a delicious mix of lust and admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is his master. Garcia is her everything, and Revy loves being of use to him like this. He could compare that pretty smile, the way she bites her lips, to that awful snarling maw from before. She was so fierce, and he broke her down completely, making her his. He can’t help the swelling sense of pride that fills him whenever he looks at her, whenever he sees the eyes she makes at him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is so eager to please, so eager to be used by him, and she is so, so perfect. His maid, completely broken, worshipping him at every turn. Slowly, her works his fingers towards the tip of her breast, taking her nipple between two fingers, slowly rolling them over her. She cries out for him, lost in his touch, in his thrusts. She is so pathetic now, desperate for any sort of contact from her master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of his other maids have broken as badly as Revy. But, he doesn’t mind that, not in the least. He can understand it, given how obsessed he has been with her since their first meeting. He can understand obsession, and he likes being the object of her obsession now. He loves it, in fact, loves the way she needs him and begs for his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, that feels so good, please, keep using me for as long as you want,” Revy cries out, her voice shaky, weak. As he continues toying with her, she comes for him, her body trembling around his cock. Squeezing him, and he holds on desperately. He doesn’t want this to end yet, doesn’t want to miss out on a precious second he could be inside of her. His body has its limits, of course, but he will do his best to last. Revy is worth it, and every second is like heaven to Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he is still a bit obsessed with her. Perhaps, but is that really a problem now? He went to such great lengths to make her his, so should he worry about that? It’s not really a problem, not with how Revy is now. They can be obsessed with each other, master and maid, and it wouldn’t be a problem. How could he not be, with her body? With the way she looks at him now, the way she worships him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revy, you are lovely,” he murmurs, as he reaches his limit. He knows he can go on no longer, and heaps praise upon her, telling her how beautiful she is, how amazing her body is, and Revy melts beneath the compliments. She loses herself in him, as she always does, and Garcia pumps into her one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, he comes inside of her, his seed spilling into her. She is still coming down from her climax, but the heat of his seed spilling into her is enough to cause her to cry out again, small aftershocks rippling through her, waves of pleasure that continue even after her orgasm. Garcia tips forward, collapsing onto his maid, wrapping his arms around her for a moment. He clings to her, so proud of his trophy, of his prize. He won her, completely and totally, and can never get enough of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better, master?” Revy asks, and Garcia nods, murmuring into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Revy, you always know exactly what I want,” he says, nuzzling against her. He lifts up a bit, looking down at her, basking in the afterglow of it all. He reaches up, tracing along her tattoo, reminding himself exactly who it is he is resting on top of, who it is that he just filled with his seed. Every time he remembers that this is Revy, it send s shudder through his young body. He loves this feeling of power, of victory over her, and loves that he can relive it each and every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we really should go on that picnic,” Garcia muses, and Revy smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that, master,” she agrees, pausing for a moment. “But we would need to get me a suitable bikini, first. If we were truly going to make your dream a reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course,” Garcia says. It’s the little things, like that addition of hers, that really cement how far gone Revy is. He has completely dominated her mind, and he loves even the smalles reminders of that. “We will head into town later, and I’m sure we can find something suitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the boy rises up, knowing he can’t be with her all day. He goes to his dresser, picking out his clothes for the day and beginning to get dressed. With their time together coming to a close, for now, Revy rises up as well. Before she recovers her uniform, she works to straighten up the bed, fixing the sheets, pushing the pillows back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums as she works, happily straightening up for her master, looking forward to their picnic. She can’t wait to be on the beach with Garcia, and make all of his dreams a reality. Nothing would make her happier than seeing his smiling face as she removes her bikini, reminding him that she is all his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>